¡Dejen de reírse!
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [SECUELA DEL ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN] .:One-Shot:. El faraón tenía mucha paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con su amigo rubio por un mes entero para planear una dulce sorpresa para su adorada bailarina junto con sus alborotados sentimientos y esas malditas risitas que se les escapaban a sus amigos... No, eso ya era demasiado.
**HOLA CHICOS! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDAAAAAAA! Honestamente, no sabía si alcanzaría a hacer esto porque tengo muchas cositas que hacer Y estuve enfocada en un lindo proyecto e.e**

 **En fin, comencemos ya!**

 **En el One-Shot "Especial de San Valentín", Anzu se debatía internamente si darle el "honmei-choco" a nuestro adorado faraón, quien parecía ignorar por completo el significado del 14 de febrero, hasta que sus amigos se lo explicaron. La bailarina finalmente se armó de valor y se lo dio, aunque esa valentía le duró poco y huyó lo más lejos posible de Yami. Él planeaba alcanzarla, pero Jonouchi le sugirió una idea mejor: Hacer algo sumamente especial en el "Día Blanco".**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **.**

¡Dejen de reírse!

 _._

" _El Día Blanco es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín y se celebra el 14 de marzo. En esta fecha, los hombres que recibieron chocolates el Día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer."-_

 _._

Cerró automáticamente el libro. Sentía sus mejillas en llamas, definitivamente Jonouchi no estuvo bromeando acerca del significado del día de mañana…

Escuchó una risa en su mente y miró con irritación a Yugi, quien le sonreía con humor.

" _Más vale que aproveches bien el que te haya prestado mi cuerpo por estos días, faraón."_

Yami le sostuvo la mirada con una estresada expresión en su rostro. Hasta pelear contra Pegasus, Marik, Bakura y Dartz juntos sería más fácil que lidiar con una situación como esta. No tenía suficiente madurez para esto. No lidiaba muy bien el hecho de que no expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos. Era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y tener que darlos a relucir en frente de su amiga más preciada le…-

Cerró los ojos y se acarició las sienes.

Ojalá Ra le diese todo su apoyo.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, pero él solo soltó un gruñido en respuesta. Escuchó el crujido de la puerta abrirse y se giró para ver a Jonouchi, a Honda, a Bakura y a Otogi entrar.

— ¡Hola, faraón! — Saludó animadamente el rubio, aunque se paralizó al recibir una mirada de muerte por parte del joven de ojos violetas. Jonouchi le sonrió. — Vamos, viejo. No es tan terrible…-

— Lo. Es. — Le cortó para luego bufar y llevarse una mano a la frente.

Sus amigos hicieron una mueca. Se veía pálido y sudaba a mares.

—… Oye, viejo… ¿Acaso en el antiguo Egipto nunca te interesaste en una chica…-?— Calló al recibir un manotazo por parte de Honda. — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

— ¡¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE ÉL NO RECUERDA NADA?! — Le regañó.

Jonouchi hizo una mueca y miró al faraón, quien parecía más iracundo que antes.

— L-Lo siento, viejo. Estoy tentando mi suerte contigo…— Se rio con nerviosismo al mover las manos hacia los lados.

Yami solo suspiró, tratando de calmar su estrés. Desde lo ocurrido en San Valentín, Anzu huía de él de manera casi literal. Le entristecía un poco, pero él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para ella, aunque apareciera seguido en la escuela. Después de todo, su rubio amigo llevaba planeando el condenado plan durante semanas.

— Chicos, ¿ustedes saben qué darle a Anzu? — Preguntó el faraón.

— Dulces. — Contestaron todos.

— Le daré chocolates blancos, como ella hizo conmigo. — Sonrió Honda.

— Yo le daré mis dulces favoritos. Son de menta y tiene chocolate por dentro. — Otogi rio.

— Yo le daré malvaviscos. — Bakura sonrió con amabilidad.

— Yo… Dulces para la garganta.

Todos miraron a Jonouchi con una confusa mueca.

— ¿Qué? ¡Son deliciosos! Y si se enferma, no será tan terrible. — Se rio entre dientes.

El resto suspiró. Jonouchi nunca iría a cambiar.

— ¿Y tú, faraón? ¿Cómo vas con tu "práctica"? — Se rio el castaño.

Yami hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

— No está tan mal.

— ¿TAN mal? — El rubio enarcó una ceja. — Vamos, no seas modesto.

— No soy muy bueno en ello.

— ¿Alguien más te ha oído?

— Claro que no. — Entrecerró los ojos. — Esto es algo que hago solo.

—… ¿No quieres más consejos de nosotros?

— Creo que tu _maravillosa_ idea lo tiene lo suficientemente estresado, Jou. — Otogi negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Es un muy buen plan!

—…— Bakura se llevó un dedo a su mentón. — Pues a decir verdad, Jonouchi-kun tiene razón. Es muy buena idea, aunque…— Miró a Yami, quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, sufriendo una jaqueca terrible.

—… ¿Y bien, faraón? ¿Tienes manos para el piano?

.

.

.

Anzu llegó con un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo. Definitivamente este último mes la había tratado muy mal. Yami se aparecía muy seguido en clases… El único problema era que apenas ambos cruzaban la mirada, la apartaban bruscamente del otro. No podían evitarlo. Era demasiado vergonzoso después de lo ocurrido días atrás. Incluso llegaba a creer que su relación con el faraón había llegado a su fin. ¡Ra, aparecía tan seguido, que ni siquiera podía hablar con Yugi para preguntarle qué demonios ocurría con él!

Entró al salón con un sonoro suspiro.

— ¡ANZUUUUUU!

La joven soltó el grito de su vida ante el gran llamado de sus amigos. Cayó sentada al suelo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué…?!

— ¡Feliz Día Blanco, Anzu! — El rubio la levantó y la giró en los aires.

— ¡KYAAA! ¡Jonouchi, suéltame! — Ordenó mientras pataleaba.

Apenas el rubio la bajó, fue abrazada por Honda, después por Bakura y Otogi.

— ¡Eres la mejor, Anzu!

— ¡Te queremos mucho!

Cada uno le extendió distintos tipos de dulce. La bailarina los recibió, analizando cada uno y no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios.

—… Gracias, chicos…

— ¡Anzu!

Anzu parpadeó cuando Yugi corrió hacia ella y le extendió unas galletas caseras. La castaña le sonrió con afecto al menor.

— Muchas gracias, Yugi. Lo apreció mucho. — El tricolor asintió.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, ten. — Le extendió un ramo de rosas blancas.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Se sonrojó de golpe, y se sintió aún más nerviosa con las miradas de todos sus compañeros del salón en ella, sin mencionar las macabras risitas de sus amigos. ¿De qué se reían? — Yugi… ¿No crees que es mucho…?

— Las rosas no son de mi parte, Anzu. — La sonrisa del tricolor se ensanchó.

—… ¿Eh? Pero no le di chocolate a nadie más aparte de ustedes…— Inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

— ¿EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? — Se acercó maléficamente el rubio, asustándola. Los demás, atrás del rubio, sonreían con tanta inocencia que a Anzu de verdad le aterró. — ¿Estás segura, _Anzu-chan_?

—… ¿C-Cómo…?

— ¿Se te olvida algo…? ¿Qué era…?— Se burló. — ¡Ah, sí! Era un… _Honmei choco_ …

Los ojos zafiros de la bailarina se abrieron enormemente.

Las rosas…

Las rosas eran de… ¿Él?

Como el rubio no habló _discretamente,_ los demás comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras sus amigos seguían riéndose con "alegría".

¡¿De qué mierda se reían?!

— ¿Mazaki dio un _honmei_?

— ¿A quién?

— Yo no vi a nadie aparte de sus idiotas amigos…

— Ellos sabrán…

— Dudo que sea el niño Muto, después de todo, lo dio frente a todo el salón…

— ¿Quién será…?

El tono carmín en las mejillas de la joven aumentó al escuchar a los otros estudiantes.

—… ¿Aún no recuerdas? ¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta? ¡YA…-!

— ¡YA ENTENDÍ! — Le tapó la boca bruscamente. Los demás le miraban con curiosidad, y sus amigos con una traviesa sonrisa. — ¡¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?!

— De nada. — Yugi le regaló una sonrisa _angelical_.

Anzu hizo una mueca. Estaba por agarrar el artículo de su mejor amigo, agitarlo con fiereza y gritarle al espíritu que habitaba allí cuál era su maldito problema.

Aunque…

Volvió a mirar las flores blancas.

Fue un detalle muy dulce…

— ¿Eh? — Soltó al ver que había una pequeña nota.

" _ **Después de clases, en el salón de música."**_

El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

¿Quería hablar apropiadamente con ella con respecto a…?

Oh, no.

De seguro las flores eran una señal de disculpa. Le diría que solo fueran amigos…-

O peor aún, que no siguieran siéndolo.

— ¿Qué crees que pase por la cabeza de Anzu? — Preguntó Bakura al ver el semblante oscuro y preocupado de la bailarina.

Jonouchi solo soltó una sonora carcajada. Era como lidiar con el mismo faraón, así mismo que se estresaba con todo lo que tuviese que ver con romance.

Anzu le miró y le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

— ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!

. . .

Anzu se estremeció al notar que Yami había tomado control de cuerpo de Yugi nuevamente. No pudo evitar desconcentrarse en la clase de literatura. Se tensó al oír la risa siniestra de Jonouchi a sus espaldas. Se giró como un relámpago y contempló con desconcierto la mirada diabólica de su amigo, junto con las risas _angelicales_ de Bakura, Honda y Otogi.

¡¿De qué demonios se reían?!

Miró disimuladamente a Yami, quien estaba sentado al lado de Jonouchi. El tricolor miraba con cierta irritación a su amigo. Alzó una ceja sorprendida de notar que el joven se veía realmente estresada, tenía el ceño fruncido, una mueca en sus labios y una mirada de muerte a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de ella y estos se suavizaron al verla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando conectaron sus orbes con los del otro.

— ¡MAZAKI-SAN!

Anzu se giró abruptamente para ver a la maestra mirarle fijamente.

— Supongo que debe comprender perfectamente mi clase como para ignorarla y lanzarse miraditas con Muto-san.

El rostro de ambos se tiño de rojo. Anzu se encogió en su asiento mientras bajaba la mirada, y Yami… Pues… Se tuvo que aguantar de querer hacer desaparecer a la maldita maestra.

— Lo-Lo lamento, _sensei_. — Murmuró, muy apenada.

— Hmph. Bien, continuemos con la clase.

—… " _Ra, mátame…"_ — Pensó la pobre castaña.

— " _Ra, mátala."_ — Pensó amargamente el tricolor, refiriéndose a la maldita señora que había molestado a su castaña.

Ambos sintieron una increíble ira al escuchar a sus amigos reírse descaradamente de ellos.

¡¿De qué se reían?!

.

.

.

El timbre de salida sonó, logrando que todos soltaran un grito de júbilo o un suspiro de relajación. Anzu guardó sus cosas calmadamente y desvió su mirada sutilmente al puesto de Yami. El joven había salido corriendo como una bala, así como en los recesos anteriores. Suspiró y esta vez miró las rosas blancas que tenía bajo su escritorio. Las cogió con cuidado y acarició uno de sus muchísimos pétalos. Se veían frescas, casi recién cortadas, preciosas. Casi podía jurar que llegaban a brillar ante su belleza.

—…— Cuando se aseguró de que todos habían salido del salón, cogió nuevamente la nota pequeña que Yami le había dejado, el querer verla en el salón de música. —… ¿Debería ir…?

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

— ¡AAAH! — Casi cayó al suelo del susto.

Se giró abruptamente y se encontró con sus amigos y sus malditas risitas maquiavélicas.

—… ¿Saben…? Hay algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día…— Musitó.

— ¿Y qué es? — Preguntó amablemente el albino.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE RÍEN?! — Les gritó.

Los cuatro volvieron a reírse.

— Ay, _Anzu-chan_ …— La castaña se estremeció por cómo le había llamado el rubio, quien rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. — Eres tan ingenua e inocente…

—… Jonouchi…— Le llamó de forma amenazante.

— Tan crédula…

—… ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que es crédula? — Frunció el ceño.

Si Jonouchi decía más de cinco palabras extrañas en un día, era definitivamente el fin del mundo.

— En fin…— Palmeó la espalda de ella, extrañándola. — Ve al salón de música. Te aseguro…-

— No le asegures. — Le cortó el castaño.

Anzu alzó una ceja.

— Bien, bien. No le aseguro. Pero ojalá las cosas salgan bien. — Se rio. — ¡Adiós!

Y así, los cuatro se fueron, sin dejar de reírse.

.

.

.

Yami se acarició las sienes.

" _¿Estás bien…?"_

Yugi casi gritó del susto al ver la mirada de muerte que le dirigía su otro yo. Definitivamente los sentimientos no eran algo que él pudiese manejar tan a la ligera como otras personas.

Sobre todo si se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Anzu.

—… Aún no puedo creer que acepté hacer esto…

" _Llevas practicando un mes. Lo harás bien."_

— ¡Hazlo tú entonces! — Le gruñó.

" _¡Claro que no! ¡Eres tú el que quiere hacer algo por ella!"_

— ¿Tú no? — Se cruzó de brazos.

Yugi le miró unos segundos, para luego suspirar con melancolía. Le sonrió.

" _Tal vez… Pero yo sé que ella ansía algo más de ti que de mí."_

El faraón suavizó su ceño ante las honestas palabras de su contraparte. Miró unos segundos el piano para luego sentarse en frente de él mientras un potente sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—… Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Además…

Le transmitiría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.

.

.

Anzu caminaba por los pasillos con las piernas temblando. Llevaba su mochila en su espalda y el ramo de rosas en su mano para no perderlo de vista. Tragó saliva al doblar a la esquina y ver al final del pasillo el salón que buscaba. Sin esperar, siguió con lentos, pasos, que se detuvieron de repente al oír una melodía.

— ¿Eh?

 **(N/A: www. youtube watch? v = BsgotLo5D90, si alguien no la conoce… Significa que nunca viste un AMV triste en tu vida XD)**

 _._

 _And I've lost who I am_

 _And I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken_

 _Rejecting your love_

 _._

Soltó un jadeó de sorpresa. Esa voz…

 _._

 _Without love gone wrong_

 _Lifeless words carry on._

 _But I know, all I know_

 _Is that the end's beginning_

 _._

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de caminar. Pero volvió a retomar el paso ante el significado de sus palabras.

 _._

 _Who I am from the start_

 _Take me home, to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run_

 _I will not be silent_

 _._

— " _Y he perdido quién soy, y no puedo comprender… Por qué mi corazón está tan roto rechazando tu amor…"_ — Pensó una y otra vez el significado de esas palabras.

Ella lo sabía.

.

 _All this time spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains,_

 _And this war's not over_

 _._

Lo supo desde un principio. Si el faraón sentía algo por ella, sabría que sería muy doloroso, para ambos. Porque él no pertenecía a su mundo, ni ella al de él. Y aunque odiara admitirlo… Estaba segura que pronto se iría, lo sentía en su corazón, este le gritaba con angustia. Además, habían muchos más impedimentos de los que ella creía. Ya tenía en mente algunos, pero…

Se detuvo hasta quedar en frente de la puerta del salón de música.

Pero…

 _._

 _There's a light, there's the sun_

 _Taking all shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will conquer all_

 _._

El saber… El solo saber que él correspondía sus sentimientos de manera recíproca…

Le causaban una gran felicidad.

 _._

 _Yesterday I died_

 _Tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Fall into your sunlight_

 _._

Deslizó tímidamente la puerta, encontrándose con el faraón que estaba sentado en frente del piano, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión ya muchísimo más relajada que en la mañana. Se adentró con pasos lentos al salón, mientras que Yami se levantaba suavemente de su puesto para caminar hacia ella.

— Tocas… Muy bien…— Comenzó con la voz suave la castaña.

Él solo sonrió con humor.

— Si me hubieras oído en los ensayos, no pensarías lo mismo. — Negó con la cabeza.

— Mm… Gracias. — Pausó. —… Por todo. — Se rio un poco.

— Anzu…

La castaña lo miró, el faraón la miraba con seriedad una leve pizca de tristeza.

—… Lo entiendes… ¿Verdad?

—…— Lo miró profundamente a los ojos y le sonrió. — Sí. Lo sé. — Miró las flores que sostenía. — Pero el saber lo que sientes me alegra muchísimo, faraón. Muchas gracias.

—… Gracias por quererme, Anzu.

La ojiazul asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque la punzada de su corazón no seguía, no se lo daría a demostrar. Y no le mentía, ella estaba feliz con saber lo que él sentía, pero no cambiaba lo triste que sería cuando él se fuera algún día.

— ¡Pff!

Ambos se giraron abruptamente hacia la entrada del salón, mirando con desconcierto a sus cuatro amigos conteniendo una carcajada. No lo soportaron más y se rieron a todo pulmón. Tanto Anzu como el faraón se sonrojaron de la pena y de la ira.

— ¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS SE RÍEN?!

El rubio se estaba secando las lágrimas.

— ¡Es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida! — Señaló a ambos. — Salió mejor de lo que esperaba…-

El rubio calló abruptamente cuando sintió el borrador del pizarrón estallarse contra su boca, logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al faraón, quien terminó por soltar un suspiro aliviado.

— Hacía días que quería hacer eso. — Negó con la cabeza. — Te soporté un mes con esto.

Anzu parpadeó, después miró a Jonouchi.

—… ¿Fue idea tuya?

El rubio terminó de acariciarse con dolor el sector golpeado y después miró a su amiga. Le sonrió.

— Sí. Hacía falta algo de ternura en esto. — Le sonrió entre dientes.

—…— Lo miró con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle. —… Gracias.

Jonouchi se rio con ganas y se levantó.

— Por cierto, les tomé fotografías.

— ¡¿EH?! — Ambos se acercaron al ver la cama polaroid y ver las que sacó el rubio.

— ¡Se ven tan tiernos!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Además, mi cabello se ve horrible! — Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. — Tal vez debería dejarlo crecer…-

Cayó abruptamente al sentir una mano ajena enredar sus dedos en sus mechones castaños. Bajó lentamente las manos y miró sutilmente al faraón, quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, contemplando su cabello.

¿Acaso se la estaba imaginando con el cabello largo?

— ¡Bien! — Yami se apartó de ella rápidamente al oír la voz de Jonouchi. — Vamos a mi casa a celebrar el amor de esta pareja en sagrado…— Calló y pensó con detenimiento. — Umm… Sagrada… ¿Amistad?

Ugh, que forma más insensible de poner aquella situación…

Eso pensó Bakura, Honda y Otogi al ver el aura asesina de la bailarna y del faraón, matando con los ojos al rubio, quien al darse cuenta de lo crudo que fue con sus palabras, miró con pánico a sus dos amigos.

— ¡V-Vamos, chicos no quise ser insensible…! Sé que…

— A veces tienes ideas brillantes… ¡Pero las arruinas TÚ SOLO, JONOUCHI! — Le gritó la castaña.

— ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, no quise ser malo…!— Miró al tricolor. — ¡Fa-Faraón, vamos…! Somos buenos ami…-

Yami estaba de brazos cruzados, fulminándolo con la mirada, al lado de una furiosa castaña.

—… Te soporté un mes, Jonouchi Katsuya…— Comenzó hablando con tétrica suavidad.

El pobre duelista, tragó saliva y salió corriendo de allí, maldiciendo a sus otros amigos, quienes se reían de él.

— ¡USTEDES DEJEN DE REÍRSE!

Honda, Bakura y Otogi casi pegaron un brinco ante la orden de ambos, quienes al haberlos callado, salieron en busca del rubio para despellejarlo vivo.

—… Creo que el faraón no tiene sentido del humor…

— Y que lo digas… De Anzu-chan no lo esperaba…

— No estaría de mal humor de no ser por el idiota de Jonouchi.

Escucharon un sonoro grito de horror al otro lado de la escuela.

Los tres suspiraron.

El faraón y la bailarina habían alcanzado a Katsuya.

 _Fin._

.

 **Bizarro, ¿no?**

 **Jeje, quería mostrar aquí que al faraón le cuesta mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, sobretodo con sus amigos. Con Yugi es diferente, así que le costó, sobretodo para tocar en el piano para Anzu. Fue muy tierno de su parte. Aunque vino Jonouchi y rompió la magia XD**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y lamento haber publicado esto de forma tardía, no tuve tiempo el día de ayer para terminarlo x.x**

 **Ugh, en fin. Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
